Verão ardente
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: O calor era sufocante, o chão parecia se distorcer e mesmo com a janela aberta, nem uma brisa passava. O clima parado, as horas travadas e um trabalho interminável. (Minha primeira fanfic de Hellsing) One-Shot


No meio da noite quente de verão, a tão grande e brilhante Londres vibrava com o movimento das ruas fúnebres e barulhentas. Naquele escritório tão acanhado lá estava à dama de ferro presa atrás de uma pilha de relatórios. Ora lia, ora divagava, relia os parágrafos e a visão lograva.

O calor era sufocante, o chão parecia se distorcer e mesmo com a janela aberta, nem uma brisa passava. O clima parado, as horas travadas e um trabalho interminável.

Pegou o bico de pena e pela enésima vez assinou, levou o documento para o outro lado e em seguida pegou outro. Pousou a costa das mãos na testa suada tentando obter algum apoio.

Caminhou com os olhos pelas letras inclinadas e puxadas. Segundo parágrafo. Terceiro. Quarto. Parou, voltou para o terceiro. Desistiu momentaneamente.

Recostou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona não tão confortável como gostaria. Abriu o paletó pesado e desabotoou um botão apenas da camisa social branca. Mordeu o lábio inferior considerando a possibilidade de o Inferno estar emergindo sob a cidade.

Respirou fundo e voltou para os papéis pensando seriamente em apenas assiná-los, sorriu. Claro que não o faria.

Uma gota de suor escorreu da testa tocando o queixo delicado. Voltou a pegar o bico de pena e este quase escorregou dos dedos devido a sua mão suada, com um pouco de esforço assinou novamente.

Pegou o próximo, mas não conseguiu ler devido à lente levemente embaçada e pela milésima vez o enxugou.

- Aposto uma bolsa de sangue fresco que em meia hora você morrerá desidratada. – entoou a voz grave vinda de um canto escuro do recinto.

Integra, cansada demais para aturar as sandices do maldito bastardo quase a sua frente, ignorou-o.

- Às vezes eu imagino se você se tornou uma dita masoquista. – continuou dando aquele sorriso sádico tão notório naquele rosto obscuro.

- Poupe-me das suas asneiras Alucard e me deixe trabalhar. – disse-lhe no tom neutro tão natural.

O vampiro abafou o riso vendo em como a mulher mal se aguentaria em pé se desafiasse.

Aproximou-se a passos silenciosos fazendo com que os olhos azuis parassem a leitura e acompanhassem-no minunciosamente.

Parou na frente da mesa com uma postura altista, frente ao corpo meio curvado da mulher. Seus cabelos soltos e meio molhados de suor realçava o tom platinado dos fios, os olhos desafiadores olhavam fixamente o mar vermelho meramente escondido pelas mechas negras do outro.

- Não acha que uma banheira de água fria não seria uma boa pedida? – disse num tom calmo observando a mulher com uma ponta de arrogância.

- Não tenho tempo para isso, agora se me der licença, tenho trabalho a fazer. – respondeu friamente voltando a ler os papéis.

Óbvio que o outro se sentiu contrariado, coisa que estava acostumado a não demonstrar. Com o mesmo sorriso de outrora, recostou a mão por sobre o documento no qual Integra lia sem muita atenção.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – inquiriu a mulher num tom controlado.

- Insisto. – disse simplesmente.

Tocou a ponte do nariz, exausta com o rumo que aquela conversa infeliz estava levando, mas não percebeu quando o homem se afastara momentaneamente, apenas ouviu o líquido conhecido enchendo uma taça.

- Uma banheira cheia de espuma e uma taça de vinho. – comentou despreocupado brincando com a taça em suas mãos. – Acho que nem você resistiria a algo assim. – o sarcasmo pingava em cada letra.

A jovem mulher de cabelos platinados bufou, Alucard tinha com certeza tirado o dia para importuná-la e logo no pior momento possível.

- Aceita? – inquiriu irônico indicando a taça numa certa distância tentando fazê-la pelo menos sair da poltrona.

- Dispenso. – desafiou, para o desagrado do homem. – Agora saia. – ordenou fria, prestes a perder a conduta.

Os olhos vermelhos captaram sem nenhum esforço.

- O que foi? Nem consegue nem sair daí para tomar uma mera taça de vinho? No estado em que seu corpo está, acho melhor aceitar. Que mal há? – continuou naquele mesmo tom sarcástico de sempre tirando a paciência restante da Hellsing.

Com muito custo ela levantou-se inclinada a mostrar que não precisava ser tratada como uma enferma inválida. Deu três passos e meio ficando de frente para o homem olhando-o desafiadoramente nos olhos. Os vermelhos logo desviaram para a direção da mão delicada apoiada na mesa, irritada pelo olhar inquisidor, tomou a taça do maior.

Bebeu um gole com um olhar de "satisfeito?". E esperou um sorriso sarcástico que não veio. Em vez disso apenas recebeu um olhar que ela não soube dizer se era frieza ou irritação.

Alucard, por outro lado, sentiu seu sangue ferver ao vê-la naquela situação. O paletó mal aberto e o tecido da camisa social meio molhado de suor, a pele meio acinzentada reluzia e sentiu-se convidado a se aproximar, convite esse que não conseguiu recusar.

Aproximou-se lentamente quase roçando seus lábios em sua orelha.

- Seria no mínimo constrangedor alguém entrar aqui e ver _isso_, não acha? – disse próximo ao seu ouvido sentindo a temperatura alta envolta do alvejado pescoço.

Integra estranhamente não o rebateu, por mais irritada que estivesse no momento, sentiu-se incapaz de aumentar a distância entre eles, sentiu seu coração acelerar e a temperatura aumentar.

Sentiu uma mão na sua cintura diminuindo a distancia, a sensação dos corpos unidos deixou seu corpo tenso, e o toque sutil dos lábios grossos na área sensível do pescoço a fez sentir um leve arrepio.

Mordiscou levemente seu pescoço fazendo-a se inclinar levemente, sentia seu controle perto do fim. O cheiro inebriante tentava-o a morder aquele pescoço com toda a força, mas isso não poderia ser feito, não sem antes uma ordem. Dada à situação, afastou-se a muito custo daquela área seguindo acima, os olhos se encontraram e os lábios do outro roçaram nos de Integra num pedido mudo, pedido esse que não foi negado.

Tomou os delicados lábios num toque sutil, e conforme o fazia, a necessidade de aprofundar aquele beijo ficava cada ver maior. Pediu passagem e sem tremeluzir, foi concedido e Integra logo sentiu a língua ávida explorando cada centímetro de sua boca. Uma mão recostada na cintura, a outra na nuca como para uni-los ainda mais. As línguas tocando-se num gesto sensual, as carícias cada vez mais atrevidas e uma necessidade incomum crescendo entre ambos. Alucard já não sabia até onde ia o seu controle, estava quase para tomar seu corpo ali mesmo, até o momento em que Integra, meio trêmula, deixou a taça cair, o barulho do vidro despedaçando assustou a ambos e eles rapidamente se separaram.

Integra não conseguiu olhá-lo, prestes a perder o controle como ele, se sentia estranhamente insegura. Alucard ainda estava bem próximo de si e ela ainda sentia sua respiração em seu pescoço, no momento, sentiu a visão escurecer e seu corpo estava ainda mais quente e suado.

Os olhos vermelhos rapidamente notaram o silêncio e com alguma relutância se afastou. Os olhos azuis estavam meio enevoados, ela parecia distante. Alucard abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas antes que uma palavra fosse dita, o corpo leve da Hellsing tombou para frente. O dono do par de orbes vermelhos olhou com certa perturbação para a mulher. Os fios prateados escondendo levemente o rosto suado e a respiração lenta apenas serviram para aumentar a inquietação do outro.

Respirou fundo, afastou as mechas encharcadas para trás da orelha, e segurou-a sutilmente em seus braços. Com passos lentos e silenciosos, caminhou até os aposentos da mulher e por sorte não esbarrou com ninguém. Abriu a porta empurrando levemente com a ponta do sapato, andou até a cama e depositou-a com um enorme cuidado. Caminhou até a janela, abrindo-a e voltou para a cama. Sentou-se ao seu lado e com cautela, começou a desabotoar totalmente o paletó deixando-a apenas com a camisa social meio aberta. Sentiu-se tentado a tocar seu rosto, ato que não se negou, deslizou os dedos do canto da bochecha à ponta do queixo, aproximou-se lentamente sentindo a temperatura novamente aumentar, seus lábios ficaram a milímetros de distância, mas acabou mudando o rumo beijando ternamente sua testa. Ficou apenas observando-a antes de se afastar brevemente e sumir em algum canto escuro.

"Ficava para a próxima vez."

...

...

...

Etto... Minha primeira fanfic de Hellsing...

Não saiu beeem como eu queria, mas aí está...

Reviews?

...

Bey-jos e Bye )o)"


End file.
